Version 0.06.00
After much testing, breaking, fixing, and testing some more. The new build is finished! What's new? Not as much as I'd like, but you still get a full power as well as a new random alignment chain with Sophie. I had a much longer list of features planned before a Python Wizard came down from on high and redirected me to rebuild the whole game. Luckily, because of his wisdom, my list of planned features for the next release will definitely catch up. Creating content now is immensely easier. To celebrate hitting a new milestone in Patreon, I was able to create the Intro and updated Character Creation Last night.....I haven't slept...but still...it's a drastic improvement on coding time. No Really....What's New? Updated Profile Page Intro part 1 (of 3) Updated Character Creation Updated Kitchen Graphics Updated Shower Graphics Updated Mom Drunk Graphics New Alignment Random Encounter: Sophie New Power: SymPathic Link Mountains of new code you shouldn't ever be aware of. SymPathic Link I actually find it hard to explain how it works with words without sounding like a the instructions on how to install a car radio. But I'll give it a try, as it's easier to use in practice. You have 3 types of powers. * Overloads * Links * Locks The higher your SymPathic Link, the wider the spectrum of positive emotions you can link together, and the longer your links will last. So if you click LoveLink on Maggie, you'll get to pick another emotion to associate with her love. From that point on every time she would gain love, she'd also gain whatever other emotion you linked to it. At rank 1, your link will only last for that time phase. At rank 2 it'll last for the rest of the day. At rank 3, you have the option to lock a current link into place permanently, however, you can only have 1 lock on a character at a time. If you make a LoveLock for lust, any other lock you had in place would be removed. Locks are also quite expensive. Overloads are exactly what they sound like. You overload the person with a specific emotion. Benefits=Positive stat changes without using charm. Negatives=It cost a lot of energy...And there is a chance you destabilize your target emotionally. There isn't alot to the unstable status effects right now. Currently for the duration of the instability, your mom is willing to get dirty with you, even if you haven't suppressed Familial Ties. This effect will last until your mom's willpower regens back to 100% Further effects will be added in the next update. ALPHA HAS STARTED! That means from this point on, public releases will occur every 3 months, and will generally be a build or two behind the Patreon build. As a heads up. Access to the Patreon and Test builds will require that I received the required patronage in the previous month. As the Genie said "No more Freebies". Well I mean, not counting the FREE PUBLIC BUILDS!! As always, I'll be some sorta weird coding robot for the next few days fixing any bugs that come in. Please let me know of any bugs you come across. Enjoy :D Category:Version